Under the Underworld
by popcorngoo
Summary: This is a Hades/Meg fic. When Meg is sent on a mission to seduce a giant what will happen? Will Hades have to actually come to the wily, seductress's aid? And what will happen while the two, Master and servant, live together?
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a lame first chapter, but I promise you it will get better. It is just dialogue because I wanted to get a better feel for how these characters interact with each other. The next chapter won't be simply dialogue I promise you that. And any input on where you think this story should go, or any scenes that you have in your head between these two characters that you really like and want to share would be awesome.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

><p>"My dear little Nutmeg-"<p>

"Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me that."

"That's exactly why I do call you that."

"You insufferable-"

"Now, now my sweet. Let's not be too hasty. There is plenty of time for that later."

"Ugh! Men!"

"Listen my tempestuous vixen, I have another job for you".

"Oh great. I can't wait to turn on the charm for another drooling, dunderheaded, demon."

"Indeed, but you will do this job, and you will do as I say...and hey, letting out your charm more often would be a nice change to your usual biting wit."

"My charm is not something to be tossed around all the time. Otherwise people wouldn't appreciate it."

"Well people sure as hell aren't appreciating your sarcastic remarks."

"Listen blue boy-"

"Shnookums, do you want to hear about the job or not?"

"-I don't need you harping on me-"

"I guess I'm just going to have to give you some other grueling task."

"-about my personality or how I-"

"Like training, and taking care of Cerberus for me."

"-treat you. There, and will you just give me the damn assignment already oh mighty one?"

"Well that's better."

*mutters to self* "Damn Cerberus slobbering all over me all the time."

"What was that Pookie?"

"Nothing..."

"Good, I thought not. But anyways, this mission is just your standard procegure. Seduce, question him to join my army, and seduce more if he does not comply. You will be going into the marshes. I assume you know where that is. He will be there, and it will be pretty hard to miss him. He is a giant, so be careful you don't get stepped on."

"Aw Hades, does it actually sound like you are concerned for my safety?"

"No my little puddin' pop, I just don't want to have to clean up the mess afterwords."

"Riiiight."

"This is the perfect time to strike since giants usually live up in the mountains, but every time this year they travel to the marshes to retrieve a special type of herb. I need that kind of strength for my army against Zeus. If you screw this up Meg there will be sever consequences."

"Don't worry your little blue flaming head. Everything will be fine. When have I ever dissapointed?"

"Well there was that one time with the ogre-"

"But everything worked out alright in the end didn't it? Pain and Panic helped me outta that one, and it ended up just fine."

"Whatever, just get on with it."

"Later boss."

"That's almighty overlord of darkness to you!"

*Meg waves over her shoulder, not even looking back to glance at her master. She gets ready to depart for her trip to the marshes. Seducing a giant couldn't be all that bad could it? Sure they were bigger and smarter than ogres, but she was wily, and had feminine charms on her side. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>Your input is greatly appreciated. ^^ Please talk to me about your ideas! I would love that! And if you think the characters are a bit OOC tell me how to improve that. Thank You.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh! I am not wearing the right shoes for this!" Meg yelled to herself. She lifted up a dainty foot clad in fashionable purple heels. Unfortunately they were her favorite pair and completely ruined, green slime from the marshes staining them beyond the point of repair.

She had been traveling for quite some time and finally made it to her destination. Living in the Underworld all the time doesn't really help one's endurance or cheerful attitude, so Meg was seriously ready for this trip to be done and over with. She was hungry, tired, and had blisters the size of watermelons on her aching feet. Hades had been kind enough to not make her walk the _whole way _though. He told her that once she had accomplished her goal all she had to do was signal to him that she was ready with this necklace he had given her. It was a very pretty piece of jewelry, not that she had seen much in her lifetime, but she could definitely appreciate it when she saw it. She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to signal anything to him with this though. She brushed the cool metal with her fingertips and the faint emerald light inside seemed to glow brighter. Her eyes widened and she quickly dropped her hand to her side.

She had to admit to herself, working for Hades had definitely made her life interesting. With a roll of her eyes she continued on walking through the disgusting wetlands. She had been travelling for about a week now, which was pretty good time all things considered, and the marshes were a fair distance from the Underworld. Well, everything was a distance from the Underworld. She heaved a dejected sigh, about ready to stop for the day and have some lunch. She was really going to start losing her feminine curves if she had to keep roughing it like this.

Then, all of a sudden a loud thump reached her ears. Meg's eyes widened, and she stilled, holding her breath. Again, another ground shaking thump followed by more thumps. 'Giants', her mind screamed at her. Immediately her pulse rate increased and her palms began to sweat. 'Okay, calm down. Nothing I haven't dealt with before.' Meg tried to relax. She began to put on her mask. Not a literal mask, but the one she wears when she has to seduce barbarians for Hades. She breathed evenly through her nose, and followed the source the noises were originating from.

She found the giants a good distance from the path she had been travelling. There were several groups of them. She decided to pick the smallest group, a trio of giants. Craning her neck upward she gulped. If you stacked three houses on top of each other you just _might _reach the top of their heads, and these weren't even the biggest giants in some of the groups. Calming her nerves and steeling her resolve Meg strode up to the giant farthest away from the others.

"Hey there big boy", she called in her sexiest voice.

A few moments passed where the giant made no move to show that he had heard her. Clearing her throat she raised her hands to her mouth and yelled,"Hey! Can you hear me?"

At her call he moved his large head and looked down at her. She smiled seductively, and placed her hands on her hips, jutting out her leg and showcasing her creamy skin to the humongous man. He knelt down so he could be closer to her and placed his palm flat on the ground in front of her. Inside she was really nervous to be literally in this stranger's hand, but on the outside she was calm and in control. Daintily, she stepped onto his large, greasy hand.

He brought her to eye level with him, and bellowed in his deep voice, "What do you want?"

Lowering her eye lids, and batting her eyelashes the tiniest bit, she replied mysteriously, "Well, that all depends on you now doesn't it?"

"Me?" he questioned pointing to himself.

"Yes", she stated as if it was obvious.

Meg bent down to "adjust" her heels when really she was just trying to give him a glimpse of her cleavage.

"Have you heard of a man by the name of Hades?" Meg said.

The giant replied,"Yeah, he's the god of the Underworld. He's got a real grudge against Zeus for sticking him down there, and ever since then he's been trying to take Zeus down".

Meg was slightly startled. It wasn't uncommon for her to have to explain who Hades was, and why his whole 'cause' was important. Some of these buffoons she had to recruit lived under rocks, and didn't really keep up with the gods.

Smiling she continued, "Very good. I'm sure you are at the top of your class".

He blinked at her. 'A real charmer this one', she thought. She walked over to his thumb and began to trace random patterns on his skin with her fingers.

"Well, since you already know that Hades is trying to get back at Zeus you should know that he will need a bit of help for that. And that, my strikingly handsome friend, is where you come in."

He stared at her, slightly suspicious. Meg began to get nervous. Usually by now the 'victim' to her ministrations would show signs of being under her spell, but this man didn't seem to be affected whatsoever. Damn.

"How?" he deadpanned.

Licking her lips she brought her hands to play with her hair.

"You are a strong man. A man with large, capable hands. Very skilled hands I assume. Hades could use a guy like you. And the benefits, I _assure_ you, would be worth it."

She accented her point by arching her back slightly and showcasing her breasts in a more prominent way. Meg bit her lip in a sultry way, but it was more a force of habit than her trying to be sexy. The giant didn't look swayed. He gestured with his long, sweeping arm towards his other giant comrades.

"Why would I leave my friends, my family, and my own kind to help Hades with some petty grudge that he holds over Zeus? It has nothing to do with me, and I do not want to get involved. I am happy to live in the mountains where no one bothers me there, and I bother no one in return".

He said the last part almost as a threat, as if to say that Meg should drop it and be on her way. 'Come ooon', Meg thought to herself, 'I'm a sexy female, scantily clad, and showing interest in him what more could I do?' Meg thought back to her master's earlier words about her having to make this deal, that it was crucial.

Aggravation marring her brow momentarily she replied, "Well what about your other friends? I'm sure they might want to join. Especially since the rewards are _very_ substantial".

Meg's gaze became focused on the other giants, trying to size them up (no pun intended) and see the possibility of them joining Hades's army.

"No", came a gruff reply.

Her head swiveled around to stare at what previously held her rapt attention. "Excuse me?" she said.

The giant held a fierce, protective expression on his large face. "I don't want you trying to feed them the same lines that you fed me. None of us will join Hades. We like our peace, and our privacy Miss."

Shocked, Meg blanched a bit, fumbling for something to say since she was caught red handed.

"In fact, I should just crush you right now. I would be saving others who are not wise enough to walk away from such an offer the trouble. Anyone who is in league with Hades meets misfortune and misery."

Meg's eyes widened. Hades was definitely right when he said giants were smarter than ogres. Too smart for their own good even.

"C-crush me?" she squeaked.

Nodding he said, "We giants don't resort to our more barbaric tendencies unless provoked, and I have a feeling that if I don't kill you now you'll keep haunting my kind."

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. This giant was so calmly telling her that he was going to kill her, as if he was asking her to pass the milk.

"N-n-no! Don't!" she cried.

He moved his hand above her, poised to swat her as if she were a fly. Meg was usually a very brave girl with more balls than most men, but when faced with such a situation all that flew out the window. After all, she was only a girl facing off with a giant easily three stories high. What could she do?

She quickly moved to his thumb grasping it close to her. The giant's hand drew back for momentum, and pulling forward with the speed of a cobra striking its prey, intended to squash her like a bug.

"Ow!" he cried.

In a last ditch attempt and wanting to just do _something_ Meg bit down on his greasy thumb before he could strike the killing blow. HARD. In pain, the giant flailed his hand around, sticking his thumb in his mouth in an effort to lessen the pain. To the giant it felt as if he just got stuck by a tack. Meg screamed. In his momentary pain he had let go of her. She was plummeting to the ground fast, and knew there was no way she would survive it. Hell, she wouldn't even _want_ to survive a fall like this. All rational thought fled the scene of her mind like a crime scene. Rash, unaltered terror filled her entire being. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed. She prayed for all she was worth that something, anything would save her. Everything was coming at her too fast. The wind was too loud. The feeling of falling was making her nauseous. She knew at any second the ground would rush up to meet her and that would be the end of that. And she just wanted it all to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! This might be my longest chapter yet! I'm not sure…but it definitely feels that way. Why am I writing this at 5:30 on a Sunday? Shouldn't I be doing that homework that I put off until the last minute? Well yes….BUT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! :D I am not a good role model kids. Do NOT do what I do. EVER. Anyway, I'm babbling. Again. I'm really happy that I actually wrote another chapter for this fic. It always comes as a surprise to me whenever I add on to a fic that I've started. I sat down at the computer, intending to play computer games, but suddenly the random inspiration to write came upon me. So I sat, and I wrote….and wrote….and wrote…and four hours later! Dun dun dun! xD No, this didn't take me four hours, more like an hour and a half…but still…

Disclaimer: I do not own…blah blah blah….

* * *

><p>Falling.<p>

Falling down.

Faster and faster.

She felt nauseous and couldn't think. There was a high pitched screaming filling her ears. Her throat felt raw, as if she had swallowed chunks of glass. Oh. That screaming was _her_. Her hair was whipping around her face violently. How much farther did she have to fall? She should be dead by now.

There was strange warmth on her chest. It was faint at first, but then began to grow. Her eyes were clenched so tight that the muscles in her face were sore. She could see a hot, red color behind her eyelids. Opening her eyes, she squinted, trying to see what it was. She was still plummeting. But there was a bright light emanating from her chest. It hurt to look at.

'What is that?'

The strange light grew and grew until it encompassed her whole body. Her skin prickled, and tingled. It was an odd sensation. She felt itchy, yet soothed at the same time.

She wasn't with the giants anymore.

She had no idea where she was. She was floating, not falling. There seemed to be an invisible force pulling her towards an unknown destination. Dark blues, purples, and greens swirled around her. It was like a vortex drawing her in. She stared, wide-eyed with wonder at all around her. As she was pushed closer the warmth faded. A coldness crept into her skin. It was a hollow feeling, one that she knew very well. It smelled dank and musty, of old corpses and cobwebs. A shiver ran down her spine. It was completely silent, as if all the sound in the world had been sucked out of this strange 'in between' place that she seemed to be in.

At the end of the 'vortex', she didn't really know what to call this place, she could see the Underworld. She saw the Styx river, Cerberus, Pain and Panic, and at last….Hades. She gulped. He was not going to be happy when he heard what she had to tell him.

The comforting floating feeling that she had felt was disappearing. All of a sudden her body was being thrust forward. Faster and faster. Too fast for her taste. It was the same as that falling feeling, as if the giant had dropped her a second time.

She grit her teeth and clenched her eyes closed. She brought her arms up in front of her, wind milling. She tried to slow herself down or protect her body from harm, she wasn't sure which. It didn't seem to help any.

To Hades and the rest of the gang it seemed as if Meg had just fallen out of the sky.

Hades hadn't been surprised, when he gave her that necklace he knew its capabilities and the tell-tale signs of its usage. However, when the portal started forming above their heads he was a bit confused. Why would the portal form all the way up there? Then Meg came shooting out of it screaming with limbs flailing helplessly.

Hades' s eyes widened. Pain and Panic screamed in alarm. Cerberus's three heads swiveled around at the commotion and immediately barked in excitement. Cerberus galloped over just in time to catch Meg in their mouths. The chain hooked up to their collars' pulled tight, but allowed the strain.

The other two heads that had not caught this new 'toy' chomped at the middle one in jealousy. They growled at each other and fought over it.

"Cerberus!"

The overgrown puppy sat in attention when its master called.

Hades walked over to his beloved servant and comrade. "Down", He said pointing at the floor by his feet.

Cerberus sat still, blinking at its master.

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Doooooown Cerberus!" he called a second time.

Reluctantly the three headed dog released its prey. Meg began to fall, unconscious, having fainted some time ago.

Hades's hand jerked forward with light-speed reflexes. A dark energy shot out of his palm, fully encompassing Meg, and slowly bringing her safely to the ground. Once she was laying on the cold, damp ground of the Underworld Hades walked over to her very still form. He looked down at her.

She was wet with dog slobber, covering her from head to toe. Her feet seemed to be covered in the green slime from the marshes. Her dress was disheveled, the sleeve completely torn off and she seemed to be missing her shoes. There didn't seem to be any outward signs of injuries that he could tell. It wasn't uncommon that Meg would get into a little scuffle when she was sent out on missions.

'What had happened to her?' he thought. 'Why had the portal spat her out like that?'

He frowned down at his female minion. He wouldn't get any answers with her out cold like that. He turned away from her, clothes billowing in his wake.

"Pain! Panic!"

The two called to attention clumsily and awkwardly, falling all over each other as they tried to stand up straight in military like fashion.

"Yes sir!" they called in unison. They glared at the other for copying them.

Hades was already walking across the room, having other things to do at the moment. He didn't even spare them a glance as he passed by.

"I would like you take Miss _Megara_ to her room and watch over her. Take care of her until she gets better. The very _minute_ she wakes up come get me. I would like to discuss some things with her."

He was already out the door when they called back to him.

"Yes sir oh lord of almighty darkness sir!", again in unison.

Hades rolled his eyes as he heard them fighting.

"Stop copying me in front the master!"

"No! _You're_ copying me!"

"Argh!"

Hades heard scuffling sounds and more shouting but it was too boring and mundane for him to care what was going on.

* * *

><p>When Meg awoke she had a cold compress on her forehead. She was back in her room in the Underworld. It took her sluggish mind a few minutes to process everything that had happened.<p>

She felt cold and clammy. Her skin needed a good scrubbing with hot water and soap. The works. She smelled like that damn dog Cerberus. Grimacing she tried to sit up. Her whole body felt tired and sore. It was taxing just to sit straight. She tried to run a hand through her hair, but when it was too clotted with tangles and moistness she grimaced again and laid her hand on her lap instead.

What had happened?

She sat, staring at the familiar space she had come to call 'her room' in thought for a few moments.

The giant! A light bulb popped above her head. She had been trying to seduce him. But it hadn't worked. He became angry….and tried to kill her! Then he dropped her, and…and…she had been falling…

Her face scrunched up as she recalled the events of the strange orb of light leading her straight to the Underworld.

Then…darkness.

"I must have passed out", Meg said aloud.

"Yes, you did" a low voice drawled.

Meg jumped in surprise. She looked around and there he was. Hades was in the corner of her room, covered in shadow. Always covered in shadows.

Meg inwardly groaned. She did NOT want to have any sort of conversation with Hades until she had a refreshing bath and a nice hot meal for once. It was way too soon to swallow this bullet. And she would rather not start out her day with a head ache thank you very much.

"How long have you been there?" She asked suspiciously. She didn't like the idea of him watching her sleep, and she couldn't seem to picture him as the doting motherly type nursing her back to health either. She almost snorted out loud at that.

"Not long", he shrugged. "Panic came and got me when he thought you might be waking".

Meg sighed in relief, although she didn't like Panic watching her sleep either…

"He said you were mumbling in your sleep".

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh did he now?"

Nodding, Hades said, "Oh yes, quite provocative mumblings if I am correct. Panic was blushing all the way through his green skin. I do believe you've corrupted him." He smirked at her.

Meg did snort at that. "If I've corrupted a demon, then I think I deserve some sort of medal ".

Hades uncrossed his arms and came out of the darkness. The light played across his pale blue skin, making him seem an iridescent blue. As if he had captured the light of the moon and imbedded it in his skin. "Well now, that can be arranged, but only after you tell me what on _earth_ happened out there?" He raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

Meg immediately dropped her eyes to her lap. A frown marred her beautiful face.

"Look, Hades, I'm tired and I would really like to go clean up first and eat something. It's been a very long trip you see, and…and I-"

Meg stopped and looked up at her master. Now he was standing right in front of her, to the side of the bed. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides. He had a displeased frown forming on his lips. His eyebrows were drawn down in annoyance.

"Just spit it out doll. What. Happened?"

Meg opened and closed her mouth several times, mimicking the likeness of a fish.

"We're all dying to know!" He swept his arms out wide.

Meg was getting fed up with his attitude. She narrowed her eyes at him and blurted it out.

"I didn't get the giants okay! It didn't work! When he wasn't attracted to me he tried to kill me! Then this weird necklace that you gave me started acting up and now I'm here!"

Hades just stood there and stared at her for a while.

Meg was huffing with the force of her outburst and crossed her arms. She was feeling light headed, but she didn't want him to know that. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her so weak. When a few moments went by in silence she began to get confused. Why isn't he yelling? Or just doing…something? She looked up at him to see his face. She was startled to see that he was….smiling?

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading! Please review for me too! Tell me what you think. Am I doing anything wrong, or doing something right? Are the characters OOC? Does anything seem weird or forced? Opinions are greatly appreciated! ^^ I'll never know if something isn't good unless you tell me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in awhile(at least for this story especially). I've been working on this story, sloooooowly. The document had been sitting in my computer for a loooong time. I started writing more original stuff, and didn't have much inspiration for this one. When suddenly WHAM! INSPIRATION MOFO! lol. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though it may seem like I may never come back to a story ever again, you never know. One day, randomly, I might just get the urge.

TO KILL!

lawlz. jk. I'll shut up now.

Oppa DISCLAIMER Style! *proceeds to awkwardly shuffle like a dinosaur on crack while trying to imitate psy's horse riding dance moves*

* * *

><p>Recap Time! Oh boy!<p>

"I didn't get the giants okay! It didn't work! When he wasn't attracted to me he tried to kill me! Then this weird necklace that you gave me started acting up and now I'm here!"

Hades just stood there and stared at her for a while.

Meg was huffing with the force of her outburst and crossed her arms. She was feeling light headed, but she didn't want him to know that. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her so weak. When a few moments went by in silence she began to get confused. Why isn't he yelling? Or just doing…something? She looked up at him to see his face. She was startled to see that he was….smiling?

Meg furrowed her brows and stared at her master warily. Something just wasn't right with that smile. It didn't set right within her stomach.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

He smiled so that his sharp, pincer-like teeth gleamed in the moonlight. "So, there _is_ something in this world that doesn't grovel at your charms and persuasions."

Meg rolled her eyes, but didn't let her guard down around that mock of smile that graced his demonic features.

"Soooo, you're not mad at me? I mean, what about the giants?" she queried. "I thought they were crucial to your plans?"

Hades held up a hand to stop her questions. He gave a nonchalant shrug to her befuddlement, the smoke that assembled his tunic rolled from his frame at the gesture.

"All in due time Nut Meg. A good ruler of the world always has a plan B. And there's a plan C after B, and so on" he said.

Meg couldn't believe what she was hearing. It made sense, but he had made such a big deal about this that she assumed he would shishkabob her and feed her to his minions if she failed. And then bring her back to life and do it all over again. This smiling Hades was actually kind of creeping her out a little bit.

Before she could ask any more questions though Hades swept across the room to the other side.

"Since you're awake you might wanna get cleaned up. No offense babe, but you _reek._" And with those last parting words Hades left her room.

"Ugh!" Meg threw her pillow at the door. "Men!"

Standing up on wobbly legs Meg went to draw her bath. In the Underworld things don't function the same way they do on Earth. Often times things just sort of happened with no one really knowing why or how they happened. Baths for one were always filled with hot water. No servants were required. Convenient, but kind of spooky when you thought about it. Meg, however, was used to such things by now. Food was another thing. Sometimes Hades got Pain or Panic to make his food, even Meg a couple times just for his own kicks, but usually the food was always there, perfectly steaming and ready to be eaten. As a god Hades didn't really need to eat, but he liked to indulge himself in it every day. Meg squirmed as she thought about the sorts of things he ate. "Eeesh. Worms and eyeballs for breakfast. Sounds lovely." She reached her destination quickly. Checking to make sure no one was around the dark haired maiden stripped off what was left of her purple dress and threw it into the corner. That would have to be burned. There was no saving it unfortunately. Meg lowered her unclothed body into the steaming water. Closing her eyes she let out a contented sigh.

"Man I really needed this." She said to herself in the echoing room. Meg had her own bath, or at least, she assumed it was hers since no one else came in here. She'd be thoroughly creeped out if Pain or Panic tried to take a bath with her. She'd punch the lights out of those dirty little demons if they ever tried. Worse, though would be if the big god of the underworld himself came in here. He's her master, so it's not like she could just punch him into submission. Plus, he's a god, so you know, there's that too. Wait…..'Why am I even thinking about him trying to take a bath with me? That's just weird!'

Meg shook her head vigorously, sending water droplets and soapy bubbles into the air, and decided to just not think for a while. She grabbed the sponge and scrubbed herself clean, getting all the gritty slobber and slime off of her rosy skin. The mundane act of washing, and soaking was making her feel better already. She sighed contentedly and sunk down into the therapeutic water.

After about two hours of soaking and washing Meg was finally clean. She emerged from the bath feeling much better than she had before. She was wrapped in a white towel that clung to her damp body, the hem of which rested about mid-thigh.

'Hmmm, so my dress was completely ruined from Cerberus….what am I going to wear now?' she thought as she walked back to her room. It was a good five minute walk, the place was so huge.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice how the other demons stared at her. Usually there were always some sorts of awful shadow creatures, demons, or undead lurking about. Hades liked to keep his place free of all the moaning lost souls, but somehow a few always managed to squeak by. Not that they really knew what they were doing mind you. They were dead.

Meg was broken out of her thoughts by the moaning coming from over her shoulder. She suddenly realized that she was being followed. A mass of faceless lost souls seemed to have taken a liking to her. Fear shot through her body. If they got too rowdy, bad things could happen. Meg wasn't entirely sure _what _bad things, but she wasn't curious enough to find out.

Picking up the pace a bit, she rounded the corner. 'Just a few more hallways…' she thought anxiously. The souls were coming closer…faster…

She could feel the icy breath of their malicious emotions on her skin. Goosebumps burst along her cooled flesh. She gripped her towel tighter in her hands. There were too many. How did so many get in here? It's not like Hades doesn't have some sort of guards or wards set up in case….

One inky, black hand shot out from the roiling mass of damnation. Meg let out a high pitched scream. It clutched the damp fabric of her towel. "Aaaaaah!" Twisting away she pulled as hard as she could and stumbled forward. She fell on the cold, dark floor with sudden bruising force. There was no time to get up and run. They were almost on top of her when suddenly they were engulfed in blue flames. Their deep pockets of eyes and mouths grew impossibly large before all Meg could see was blue.

The most gut wrenching screams pierced her ears as their bodies were reduced to nothing but ash in the matter of a minute. Meg's heart was racing as she stared, wide eyed at the space in front of her that they used to occupy.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm going to have to have a talk with Asphodel about this."

Meg looked up. Looming above her was Hades, himself, hand aglow with bright, blue fire. Nonchalantly blowing out his hand and wiping it on his toga he glanced down at Meg as if just noticing she was there.

"Oh, hello. Look, babe I know I'm a god and all, but really enough with the prostrating."

Meg opened and closed her mouth a few times, making a marvelous impression of a fish. Hades raised an eyebrow. "Oookay have it your way. But please, if we're going to do this I'd rather have it be in my room. On my bed." He leered at her towel-clad form. It was freezing in the underworld, and since Meg had just come from a bath her body _clearly_ betrayed her through the thin material.

Scrambling so that she wasn't laid out on the floor like an invitation Meg quickly stood up with one hand crossed over her chest and the other pulling the hem down in hopes of covering more skin. It was a vain attempt, one that brought a dry smirk to the god's dark lips.

"W-what are you doing here? And how did those guys get in _here?_" Meg demanded hotly.

Hades let out a long sigh. "Well, firstly, you're _welcome_, and secondly as I said before I'm going to have to have a little chat with our keeper of the wandering spirits about that."

Meg furrowed her brow, and queried, "The keeper of the wandering spirits? I thought that was you?"

Hades rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh please doll, I'm THE god of the underworld. I can't deal with every brain dead guy who gets offed because of his own stupidity. I don't know if you've noticed, but I have underlings, like Pain and Panic to take care of crap like that for me."

"But Pain and Panic live here….in the castle?"

"Look, babe, as much fun as this is explaining all this to yah I really got better things to do. So I'll be brief. This place is divided into sections. Kind of like districts. The restless spirits of fallen heroes have their own district. Just like the common souls, the Mysteries, the souls without memories, etc, etc. And each district has its own caretaker, or commander, or what-have-you." Hades seemed very exasperated at the end of his explanation.

Meg tilted her head to one side. "Sooo….what do _you_ do then, if everybody else is taking care of their own district?"

A muscle was jumping in Hade's blue jaw. He seemed to be clenching and unclenching his teeth. His patience seemed to be thinning.

"I am the almighty overlord. I do as I damn well please, little cherub. Now if you _don't_ mind. I'd like to have a meeting in the forecourt, and you are required to be there. Don't keep me waiting."

And with that Hades swirled past Meg, black toga robes billowing with smoky tendrils. Meg found herself staring, dazed as she was with this new information. Shaking her head, and suddenly realizing that she was _ice _cold, she quickly ran the rest of the way to her room.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness. I mean, for me, this is a pretty good size, but considering the amount of time that passed since the last update the few who actually follow this story are probably severely PISSED at me. And for that I say...PICKLES. In a most apologetic way.<p>

Please review and tell me how I did! Any plot bunnies of your own that you want to share with me? I JUST MIGHT USE THEM IN THE NEXT CHAP. If it fits in with the story of course. ^^ Thank you!~


	5. Chapter 5

My knowledge of Greek Mythology is loose and poor. So, for those of you who are well versed in such things please bare that in mind. I'm also a college student, and I have never waged war on anyone in my life, so writing the scenes where Hades is planning attacks and such is bit new for me. Also, it's just a story I made up for my(and hopefully others) amusement so don't get bogged down in the details. I'm just making crap up as I go along kay? Thanks for reading! Btw sorry for the lack of romance in this. I had originally planned on TONS of fluff, but I found that the story really needed all this other stuff to have it make sense ya know? I just hope one day I'll actually get to the part where Meg and Hades are bouncing off the walls with hormones for each other. xD

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"I am the almighty overlord. I do as I damn well please, little cherub. Now if you _don't_ mind. I'd like to have a meeting in the forecourt, and you are required to be there. Don't keep me waiting."

And with that Hades swirled past Meg, black toga robes billowing with smoky tendrils. Meg found herself staring, dazed as she was with this new information. Shaking her head, and suddenly realizing that she was _ice_cold, she quickly ran the rest of the way to her room.

"Oooh, damn that man!" She said testily. How dare he…he…_save_ her like that, and then order her about like some sort of slave! Hmmph! The nerve!

'Except you _are_ a slave', her inner conscience reminded her. 'And he didn't have to rescue you. You should be grateful'.

She threw a tunic with more force than was probably necessary into her drawer. "Yeah, well he probably just doesn't want to go through the trouble of finding another indentured servant all over again."

She didn't question the fact that she was in essence, arguing most heatedly with herself. Often the only tolerable company in the Underworld was herself, so she picked up the habit of conversing with herself. But suddenly she wasn't sure whether to feel angry, sad, or somewhat thankful. Hades, himself, was a very vexing man. He liked to tease her, sometimes in jest, but other times most cruelly. Her looks, which was her sole weapon and only usefulness to him, was something he often mocked. It was very irritating. She didn't ask to be born this way, and yet she was sorely paying for it. She snorted to herself in a most unladylike manner. 'It would have been better had I been born ugly. Then no one would want me for anything and I could live my days in peace without heartache' she thought morosely to herself.

Also, the fact that she was nothing more than a slave was a hard pill to swallow, but one she must choke on every single day of her life. She had once had a life filled with hopes and dreams, but now all she had to look forward to were Hades's insulting grins and a life occupied with sliding up to anything with eyes in hopes of enticing them with the promise of her luscious body. Some days it was hard looking at herself in the mirror when all she saw was a pitiful creature who lost her pride a long time ago.

But, she thought quietly, rubbing her hands against her arms in an attempt to warm them, it's not all bad. Sometimes the banter she shared with Hades was actually quite enjoyable. 'When he wasn't being an _ass.' _she thought tartly. Plus, she got to travel to strange, new places which she would have never done had she not become his servant.

Sighing at her mixed emotions Meg drew out from the back of her closet a blue dress. Frowning to herself she decided that it would have to do. It wasn't purple, but it was better than being naked. It was a plain dress that reached the bottom of her toes. The neckline swooped low in a heart-shaped fashion that most Greek women would be too embarrassed to wear in public. The sleeves were of Italian design, long with several silver strings twining around her arms til they tied at the wrist, the fabric hanging over her hands, almost shielding them entirely. The bodice was tight, accentuating her curvature most prominently. She had become quite adept at tying the suffocating contraption on her own, a skill that would've been most enviable by other women were there any around to share it with.

Meg's stomach growled. She groaned at the unfairness of the world. She would have to eat something _after_ the meeting unfortunately. 'Ugh, I'm staaarving.' Meg thought despondently. She slipped a white flowery hair comb into her thick locks, and decided that she looked presentable enough. So, with her appearance in order she began the long walk down to the forecourt.

When Meg entered the large and spacious room she kept her eyes off her surroundings. 'Never gets old does it?' No matter how many times she had been in this room she couldn't get over it. The walls and ceiling were covered in illustrious paintings. Each painting depicted some grotesque scene or other of heads being decapitated, hundreds of men being slaughtered, babies sacrificed, or sexual torture of some sort. They were detailed and painstakingly crafted, but Meg couldn't appreciate such craftsmanship on something so vile.

She noticed Hades standing at a table, his large hand placed under his sharp chin in contemplation. Maps of various places around the world were covering the structure with different markings written over certain places.

Casting her eyes about for the three people usually in attendance of such meetings she didn't know how she missed them. They were seated at the front of the room, in three large thrones. Each seat was pearly white, made from the bones of poor souls who probably died in some tragic way or another and were now wandering around as a shade of themselves. 'That can't possibly be comfortable' she thought to herself. They were the judges of the Underworld, Meg knew that much. And although it wasn't in their job description they were usually lingering around Hades as his advisors in his plans for war.

There was Aiakos, a thin, tall man with shifty eyes. His features were very pointed and resembled an elf with his pointy ears and high edged cheekbones. His hairs were fair, and straight, cropped short and close in wisps. He was the most nervous and twitchy of the bunch. Meg found she really didn't like him. He reminded her too much of her ex-boyfriend….'The undead version…'

In straight contrast to Aiakos was Rhadamanthys, a name in which Meg still struggled to pronounce. She heard when in life he hailed from somewhere in Asia. His hair was coarse and black, running thick in waves down his back. His body was tall and sturdy, that of a warriors. He was intimidating with his hulking frame and piercing gray eyes.

And lastly, Meg's eyes slid over to the final judge, Minos. He was the eldest of them, his dark hair graying on the sides. Yet he still held the virility in which to command attention and authority. A scar ran down across his left eye, accentuating his honey brown gaze. Despite his age and scars he was not unattractive. His frame was lean and muscular, and his features were straight and pleasing to the eye. He held a kindness in his eyes as well that was so rare in the underworld that Meg decided that he was her favorite. He bared the final vote, and the most with which to sway the others thankfully.

Meg noticed Pain and Panic standing off to the side, so she decided to stand by them. They were the only other slaves in this room, so she felt the most comfortable standing with her rank. As she walked past Hades, his arm darted out, grabbing her suddenly by the shoulder.

"Not so fast Nutmeg."

Startled, Meg almost fell backward as Hade's dragged her over to the table with one arm. He pointed towards a map.

"I told you to go to the marshes to discuss matters with the giants, yes?"

Meg tilted her head, 'Is he stupid?' she thought. "Yeah" she responded, arching a finely shaped brow, as if talking to a child.

"And you went there?"

Rolling her eyes she wondered if he had been struck with a blow to the head. "It was pretty marshy, and there were definitely giants, so I'm going to say yes." She hissed through her teeth.

Gesturing towards his map again Hades questioned, "Then why did the necklace that I gave you show signs of your location being nowhere near the marshes?"

Puzzled Meg looked down at the map. She scanned the area around the marshes. It had a circle around the word 'Giants', but when she looked further she saw that her name was indeed way off course. She was, apparently, in the middle of the ocean?

"That can't be…." She muttered to herself. Turning she looked over at Hades. He was staring at her and frowning.

Floundering about for an answer, words tumbled from her mouth. "I-I don't know what happened! I was there! I swear I was! I almost got smashed by this huge giant, and my dress is completely ruined thanks to those stupid marshes. Oh! And that necklace just spat me out like a fly! Maybe it's defective?"

Minos spoke up then. "Peace, Megara. We're not accusing you of anything."

Aiakos's reedy voice piped up, "Well it _is_ strange, is it not? Your powers have never failed you before?" This question was directed at Hades, who did not take kindly to his authority being questioned.

"_What!?" _he hissed at the man.

Backtracking he tried to recover, "I-I only meant to say! Uh…that is! W-well?"

Hades' hand was quickly being enveloped by scorching blue fire. "Eep!" cried Aiakos.

A hard, gravelly voice echoed around the room, "What he means to say, is that either the necklace is defective and does not work on mortals, or someone is tampering with your plans Hades" said Rhadamanthys.

Hades paused. His expression grew contemplative.

"That makes sense", Minos said. "Have your enchantments worked on mortals before this?"

Rubbing his sharp blue chin thoughtfully Hades responded, "You know….I've lived so long….I'm not really sure…I've had my hand in many mortal deaths, but to enchant an object to help them? It's not something I do very often…"

Pain suddenly piped up from the corner, causing disapproval to show on Aiakos's face. "Uh! Master!? I believe you enchanted Meg's shoes once when she complained about them pinching her!"

'What!?' Meg thought, completely flabbergasted. She stared open mouthed at the tall, blue god.

He was glowering furiously at the stout red demon. Pain quivered in fear and quickly scampered behind Panic who had remained wise enough keep quiet through the whole meeting.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as everyone stared at Hades. A cough echoed through the air.

Hades finally ruptured. "Hey! I was tired of hearing the little tart griping alright! Sheesh, can't a guy just _do_ something once in a while without getting the third degree!?" He was scratching at his flaming head in agitation. The edges of his eyes turned a reddish color, not from tears, but anger bubbling to the surface. His paltry explanation seemed to diffuse the tension however.

'Wow' Meg thought, 'So that explains why those shoes suddenly became the most comfortable heels I've ever worn.' She frowned. 'And I ended up losing them…Maybe he would enchant another pair?' She smiled to herself at the idea.

Hades took note of her grinning face. "And what are _you_ so giddy about?" He snarled at her.

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Just didn't know ya cared, ya big lug." If he weren't her boss, and had the ability to make her life a living hell(no pun intended) she would've amiably punched him in the arm.

"Ahem" said Minos. "Yes, well getting back to the matter at hand, I'm not sure if the problem with Megara's location and the necklace are really relevant to our plans".

Hades arched a brow at that.

"While the possibilities as to the cause are rather curious, don't you think we should be planning our next alliance?"

Aiakos chimed in, eager to put his two cents in. "Yes! The window of opportunity is closing. Zeus's annual Spring Ball is upon us and with the chaos of the mortal world in harvest as well as Olympus's own cirumstances this is the perfect time to strike."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Yes, I _know_ all of that."

He idly walked over to the table of maps again, as if drawn by something. He rubbed his sharp chin, for the third time in consideration.

"There's something here….I think…that the necklace is involved somehow. Someone purposefully manipulated it."

Meg couldn't see what he was getting at. It was as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle with only half the pieces.

"Sire?" queried Minos.

Shaking his head as if he had a headache coming on Hades waved a listless hand at Pain and Panic.

"Summon Circe for me. I want her to take a look at the necklace." With their tasks in hand the two demons scrambled over one another out the door.

Hades peered down at his accumulation of maps, noting which colonies have pledged to serve him and which hadn't.

"Sire?" spoke Minos once again.

Hades jerked his head over to the eldest judge, suddenly in a foul temper.

Minos felt the heated gaze of his Lord and tread carefully. "What is the next plan?"

Not looking at anyone but the table in front of him he replied, "We are not abandoning our original plan with the giants. There is still time enough for this."

"But how will we convince them? According to your servant there they seemed very adamant about staying out of it ", sneered Aiakos.

Meg made a face at Aiyakos calling her a servant. 'I mean, I _am _a servant, but I have a _name_. Damn smarmy bastard' she thought testily.

"We shall call upon the help of Demeter. She owes me a favor. She'll make it so that no matter what they plant, their crops will not grow. They will find no food source for miles, and will be forced out of hunger to join me or die." Hades grinned maliciously at this, his pincer-like teeth gleaming in the eerie glow of the afterlife.


End file.
